The Coldest Story Every Told
by lesliexhale
Summary: The Original family is back in Mystic Falls and has everyone on edge. When they decide to throw a ball it sends red flags up for Damon as his secret is at risk of being exposed. Completely AU. Alaric/Jenna/Damon triangle. Klaroline mixed in.


_In the night I hear them talk_

_The coldest story ever told_

_Somewhere far along this road_

_He lost his soul to a woman so heartless_

Was this really what Alaric's nights have become like? Sitting alone in his apartment with the lights off, drink in hand? He wasn't always like this. No, some nights he was more..._lively._ But he wasn't that way tonight. Tonight was full of memories he wished he could forget. Memories of _her._ How Alaric wished he could forget even if just for one night.

_There had always been such an elegance about her. She commanded attention in every room and white she looked so innocent and so unlike her siblings, there was something about her that told of the power that she possessed. Then, there was almost a childish side - a side that most people didn't get to see but Alaric was one of the few lucky ones._

_"Where are you running to now?" Alaric asked. He was trying to pretend to be annoyed as he followed her into another room._

_"Maybe I like you chasing me," Jenna replied with a slight smile as she turned to face him._

_"I'd chase you forever, Jenna." Alaric's hand reached out to touch the side of her face before dropping his arm to his side._

_"And forever we have." Jenna really wasn't one to speak like this. She wasn't one to speak of love or eternity with one single person but that was before she met Damon Salvatore and Alaric Saltzman. Two best friends. It just so happened those two best friends were running after her affection. Was it so wrong to want them both? Maybe. But where there were two, there would always be a favorite._

_"You'll meet me here again tonight?"_

_"What's so special about tonight?" Alaric knew this was a secret but he couldn't help but press it._

_"You'll find out." _

"You're really becoming pathetic you know that."

Alaric was snapped out of his thoughts by a familar voice - a voice he hasn't heard in what seemed like centuries. Before he knew it, the lights were turned on and he could see the blonde on the opposite side of the room from him.

"Caroline."

"Long time no see huh?" The blonde vampire gave Alaric a soft smile as she crossed the room. "Brooding, I see." Caroline was always one to be observant although right now she was just stating the obvious.

"Is everyone else here too?" Alaric asked as he leaned forward to put his drink on his desk.

"Rebekah will be arriving shortly but everyone, yes." Caroline let out a sigh as she watched Alaric. He was a strong man. She saw that from the very first moment Jenna had introduced him to her but she could see it in his eyes that he was still very much in pain.

"I came here to give you something."

Alaric watched as Caroline carefully reached into her purse and pulled out a fancy looking piece of paper - an invitation really. He took it gently into his hand as if somehow this paper held the upmost importance.

"What is this?"

"An invitation," Caroline replied as if that was obvious. "The Originals are back in town and they plan to throw a ball of sorts. It's important you be there, Alaric. It's in three days. Don't be late and wear a suit."

Alaric almost chuckled at what Caroline informed him. It wasn't so much that it was funny but all of this was just strange. It had been a long time since he had seen her or any of the Original Family for that matter. He wanted to ask why they were here, why now, but he refrained.

"I couldn't answer your questions even if you asked. Klaus told me to stay tight lipped."

"Still doing what he says?"

"None of that," Caroline responded with a glare but as soon as it was there, it was equally gone.

"I'll be there." Alaric sighed as he placed the envelope on his desk before looking back up towards Caroline. He wasn't going to question anything. When it came to the Originals it was best to do just do what they asked instead of making trouble for yourself.

"It's something you definitely don't want to miss. It'll be a night you'll remember for sure." Caroline was trying to throw as many hints as possible. It wasn't so that she would give herself away but really in hope that Alaric would prepare himself. She wasn't clueless and she knew exactly what Klaus and his siblings were up to but for once she was doing like Klaus asked: she was keeping her mouth shut.

"I guess I'll see you there? Save me a dance?" Alaric smirked at his question knowing that Caroline wouldn't have it.

"I would but then my hybrid would have your head," Caroline gave Alaric a sweet smile as her hand gently brushed over his shoulder. "Take care of yourself, Alaric."

With that, Caroline moved back towards the door. She stopped momentarily that it made Alaric wonder if she was going to turn around to say something more but instead, she reached over to flip the light switch. Once again she was leaving Alaric in the dark but it was nothing new.

The darkness was his home now.


End file.
